


The Day After the Fanmeet

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, wedding booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: During the fanmeet, Jooheon just gave you his phone just so he could contact you. You had no choice but to accept it. But a sudden revelation happened afterwards.





	The Day After the Fanmeet

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually has a connection with my other work "The Day on Fanmeet". You can either read that first or just read this now. But I recommend you to read the latter first.

After the fanmeeting, you went back to your apartment where you're staying in Korea. You slumped down on your bed and felt two phones on your pocket. Pulling out one, you realized that Jooheon did gave you his phone. You opened it and stared at the lockscreen.

"How can he give this to me without telling me his passcode?" You told yourself. You tried guessing his passcode and entered the four-digits number and miraculously you got it right. Just then, you received a text message.

Unknown number: Heyo~! It's Jooheon. I got a new number and bought a new phone.

You: Jooheon, how did you know my name is Y/N?

Jooheon: Y/N, how did you know my passcode is ****?

This got you thinking. You just stared at the phone screen wondering why does that four-digit numbers were the first combination that popped out from your mind. Your thinking was interrupted when the phone is ringing. It was a videocall from him.

"Oh! You picked it up. Hello Y/N~" Jooheon greets you. He's inside the van with the other members.

"Hyung, who is that?" You hear IM asked him.

"Oh! It's the Monbebe from earlier! The one who gave Jooheon a nekomimi!" Kihyun peeked from the backseat. You saw him surprised.

"Annyeong Y/N~! That's your name right? Jooheon called you that!" Minhyuk squeezed himself in the camera and waved to you so you waved back smilling.

"Eh!? Did she say I'm her ultimate bias!? Why is she doing a vc(videocall) with him!?" You heard Wonho in the background.

"Y/N-ah, are you and Jooheon close?" Shownu asked who is visible in the backseat.

"Annyeong Y/N~" You hear Hyungwon from the background.

"By any chance, do you know him before?" Kihyun asked too.

"Aish, let me talk to her! Changkyun, let's exchange seats." He told to the younger so he moved to the seat beside the window exchanging seats with him. You can hear the others complaining that they want to talk with you too but Jooheon was able to shut them up.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. The others were just too excited." He apologized.

"Ani, gwenchana." You told him.

"So, umm. About your question.."

"Oh! Wait! Jooheon-ssi, Hoshi-ah is calling too!" You interrupted him.

"Eh? But I told him to contact my new number." You answered the call despite confusion so that he'll know that you're the new owner of his phone. It connects with your current vc so it became a groupcall.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO Y/N!!!!!" He greets you loudly and excitedly while laying down on his bed.

"Bwoya? Was that Hoshi-ah?" The other members asked and you heard them mumbling in the background.

"Yah! Hoshi! Why are you calling my old number?" Jooheon complained.

"Y/N! Is it true that Jooheon-ssi was your first love that you met in a marriage booth from his school!!?" He asked you ignoring the hyung.

"BWOYA!? JOOHEON'S GIRLFRIEND!?" Kihyun exclaimed from the backseat.

"ANI! MUST BE HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND!!" Minhyuk exclaimed squeezing himself again in the camera.

MONSTA X's van went into a chaos as the members were babbling about you being Jooheon's 'ex girl' while the Seventeen members squished themselves inside Hoshi's camera to see you. You're mind went complicated and confused because of what Hoshi said earlier.

"Hoshi-ah!! Keep your mouth shut will you!?" Jooheon kicked him out in the groupcall and stood up to go seat beside the driver's seat.

"Ahh.. Mian Y/N.. Sorry for the inconveniece again.. Hehehe.." He scratched the back of his head. You just stared at him without saying a word and noticed his cheeks blushing.

"So.. Umm.. About what Hoshi said.." He smacked his lips nervously. "How should I say this.."

"Was it you?" You asked him.

"H-Huh?" Jooheon's eyes went round and cute.

"Was it you?" You repeated. "The guy that was paired with me on my brother's foundation day at school last 10 years?"

"A-Ah.. Yes.. So, you do remember.." He laughed awkwardly and looked down for a moment because of shyness.

"Ahh, ani. I actually don't remember what really happened back then." You told him.

"Eh? Then, how do you know my passcode which was the date that day?" He asked confused.

"I just read it from my diary when I was looking for my things." You explained. "Can you, umm, tell me what happened?"

"Ahh.. Sure, sure." Jooheon cleared his throat. "Our school was celebrating foundation day. Your brother is my classmate too."

"Yeah, and he was assigned in the wedding booth right?" You clarified.

"N-Ne. And he knew that I l-like you..." He stuttered on his words.

"You...like me? I mean, you already know me??" You asked surprised.

"Ne. I saw you first when your brother brought you to school on Bring Your Sibling Day. You were so shy back then you didn't look at us and just hugged his chest." He chuckled and made you embarrassed so you blushed a bit.

"Back to the topic, he was assigned in the marriage booth. He wanted to make fun of me so he blindfolded us and handcuffed us. They made us meet at the marriage booth and–"

"..made us exchange vows..." You finished his line and blushed so much remembering what happened then.

The two of you then went quiet and are blushing at each other. You ended the call out of embarrassment. A few moments later, you received a text message.

Jooheon: I wonder if you'll still uphold with our vows..

Jooheon: You were my first love Y/N...

You stared at the screen and was dumbfounded by the fact that Lee Jooheon, MONSTA X's main rapper, was the guy you were crazy in love back then who is also your first love. You replied to his text message.

You: Jooheon, I don't think I can uphold with our vows before...

You: I think we were young back then...

You: I mean, a wedding is too much...

Jooheon: So... I guess I'm busted by my first love ㅋㅋㅋ

You: ani

You: I'll take responsibility with your feelings 😊

Jooheon: which means :o

You: we can go out

You: and start over 😄

—HYUNGWON'S POV—

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HO!!" Jooheon screamed out of joy upon receiving her text message. The driver got surprised so our van swerved a bit but was able to return from the lane.

"Hyung! What's the matter?!" IM yelled from the back worried.

"Do you feel like giving off gas?" Wonho teased.

"Are you practicing your vocals??" Kihyun asked.

"But he's a rapper not a vocal." Minhyuk said.

"Maybe he just loves singing Special." Shownu laughed.

"Must be Y/N. Jooheon-ah is blushing hardly and is very happy." I commented. Everyone looked in my direction and looked back to him.

"Hyung, is it true??" IM asked cutely.

"Ahh.. ehh..." He just scratched the back of his head obviously embarrassed.

Everyone started teasing him while Wonho kept on whining that he stole his fangirl. Out of the blue, my phone vibrates and it was a text message from Jooheon's number.

Jooheon: Annyeonghaseyo. This is Y/N.

Jooheon: I really don't think someone can kick Wonho off from my top bias list. Because someone can only Steal My Heart and that is my first and One Love 😊

I smiled upon reading her text. I chuckled before replying.

Hyungwon: I know you well, my little sister.


End file.
